Heed My Warning
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Beck makes the worst mistake of his life and he loses Jade. She warned him though and she can't take him back she said she worldn't she swore...but maybe some promises are worth breaking...but he should have listened!
1. Prologue

**AN: Set during iParty with Victorious**

Prologue

Jade sighed watching Tori slump in her seat and fight back tears. She stood from her place beside Beck and ignored his calling after her. She sat beside the hiccupping brunette and awkwardly put her arm around the girl. "He's nothing to cry over," the harsh girl said.

Tori looked over at her surprised. "Jade?" she sniffed.

Jade sighed "boys aren't worth crying over," she said looking up. "They say and do stupid things. They get ideas in their heads that they're better than us, that they own us. But at the end of the day when the stupid clears and the pride gets stuffed in a drawer to be put on tomorrow when reentering the public eye they're supposed to love us. To hug us and hold us to comfort us and yes even cuddle with us. When they stop doing that then well they suck and they deserve to be kicked to the curb.

"Worse still is when they grow this huge over inflated head and think they're God or I don't know maybe they think suddenly they're two people, but anyways, when they cheat. Cheating is never ever ok," Jade said harshly. "Cheaters don't get second chances and they don't get to stay." Jade looked away and bit her lip a little "not even you deserve that Vega."

Tori looked up surprised at the harsh girl's kindness. "But Jade I told him I love him," she said "and I meant it!"

"So!" Jade snapped glaring at the girl with doe eyes. "I tell Beck I love him and I mean it," she said.

"You mean you'd leave Beck if he cheated on you?" Tori asked looking at Jade with disbelief.

Jade nodded "without a second thought," she confirmed.

"Thanks Jade," Tori sniffed "I actually feel better."

"You should," Jade looked away "never mention it though."

Jade stood and walked away from Tori. Jade stole a glance backwards and smiled a little as the stick and bones girl stood and went to dance with Andre and Cat. She took a seat beside Beck and he opened his arm to her automatically while still speaking with Sikowitz.

**AN: Ok this is dedicated to Skye's Priceless Writings and I will be updating this one. (Maybe slow have like 10 stories going because I'm crazy lol) Also I know this doesn't have my usual Tori bashing and hating because I'm trying to be better but idk how it'll turn out. Please review!**


	2. Finding Out

Finding Out

Jade and Beck drove home from school together and went to his RV. Beck took her hand and lead her into the RV smiling. They both plopped down onto the bed and Jade turned on the TV. Jade flipped through channels then recordings then found a tab that said 'home videos'.

"What's this?" Jade asked looking at some dimly lit images on the screen. "Did you film us," she asked surprised.

"Jade don't," Beck said. Jade figured Beck was just being shy but in all honesty she didn't mind if he taped the intimate moments. She clicked on the one dubbed 'secrets'. Oh screen came Beck and…Alyssa. Jade dropped the remote as well as her mouth. She didn't look at him and he didn't look at her.

She stood up and ran outside. He followed her but she ran on. The sun beat down on her as she sprinted away. Jade would have sweat but she didn't sweat. She did however cry until she reached the Vega's house and ran herself smack dap into the door. She fell to the floor and just sat their crying.

The door opened and Trina stood their looking at her. "TORI!" she screamed.

"What's up sister?" she asked appearing at the doorway. "Jade!" she said worriedly and knelt beside the girl. "Jade what's wrong?" she asked.

"Beck slept with Alyssa Vaun," Jade said not getting up.

"What?" Tori asked joining Jade out on the patio and sitting down. "Are you sure?"

"He videotaped it and I found it on his DVR thing," she pouted.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry you two broke up," Tori said.

Jade hesitated "I kind of didn't really break up with him…just ran."

"Jade I thought you said-"

"I know what I said!" Jade said. "But, but, I," she sniffed again and broke down into tears "I couldn't break up with him!"

Tori looked on sympathetically at Jade. Suddenly Jade's phone rang and Tori answered it. "Jade I'm so sorry-"

"Beck this is Tori!" she yelled into the phone. "How on earth could you cheat on Jade? You said you loved her!"

"Tori I do love Jade that's why I need to talk to her. Put her on the phone," Tori hesitated but put Jade on. "It's Beck," Tori said.

"I hate you!" Jade yelled "I-I'm breaking up with you!" she said and threw her phone against the wall.

"You're phone didn't break," Tori said trying to comfort Jade.

"Boo," she pouted pulling her knees to her chest.

"Why don't you stay the night Jade? After all it is a Friday. We can do something fun, go out singing, dancing, flirting," she said.

"It's too soon. Can we just stay in and watch a movie or something?"

"Sure we can watch a marathon of your favorites," Tori said before thinking. "Um what are your favorites?" she asked nervously.

"Saw series," Jade smirked. "Come on let's drive to my house and we can pick them up along with some clothes."

"Sure I'll go get my keys," Tori said. Tori returned a minute later with her purse and keys and helped Jade off of her patio floor. "Hey Jade where is your purse and stuff?"

"I left it at Beck's when I ran out," Jade said.

"Ok we'll go over grab the stuff and then go to your house ok?"

Jade nodded not really wanting to deal with Beck. The two drove to the RV and Tori stayed in the car so they could peal out when Jade came back. Jade nervously knocked on the door and Beck answered it, his eyes were puffy and red.

"Jade," he said and pulled her into his arms. "Jade I'm so sorry that happened when we were broken up I swear!"

"Well you were glad we broke up then too!" Jade snapped. "Beck we were only off for a week you don't go off and sleep with someone after being with them for only a week. I know you, it isn't you." Jade shook her head.

He held her close even while she struggled "Jade I'm sorry!" he said burring his face in her hair.

"You cheated on me," Jade sniffed. "And you were never even going to tell me," she choked.

"But love you never would have forgiven me," he pleaded. "I knew I made a mistake and I never saw her again after we got back together."

"I'm not going to forgive you," Jade said. "I'm just here for my stuff," Jade said pushing past him into the RV. Jade grabbed her purse and backpack and returned to Tori's car. It broke her heart to see him standing in his doorway just looking at her.

#

**AN: Please review I hope you liked the chapter! **


	3. Hopeless

Hopeless

"What did he say?" Tori asked sitting on her bed facing Jade.

"He said that he did it while we were on our break," Jade said. "Also that it didn't count because of it and he wanted me to belief that he wasn't involved with her before that."

"Well you can't possibly believe him!" Tori said entering shock.

"No I don't," Jade shook her head.

"Then what are you going to do?" Tori said lying flat so she could get a better look at Jade who resided on the floor.

"I don't know try to get over him," Jade shrugged.

"Here I'll get out the good ice cream," Tori said hopping off the bed.

"Oh is it Neapolitan?" Jade asked looking up at Tori.

"I think so," Tori pondered "if not I'll bring up the strawberry ice cream."

"Ok," Jade said pulling her knees to her chest. As Tori left Jade was in a dangerous place with only her thoughts to keep her company. She set her head on her knees and closed her eyes. Beck raced through her mind and made stops in all the most hard to ignore areas. He visited her torture section where he reminded her that her handcuffs were still at his house. When she avoided him there and toured her traveling section he popped up there too. His voice was soft and melodic as it bombarded her brain. 'Remember the trip we took' he smiled at her. Jade shook her head trying to keep Beck from her mind. She forced herself to think of her school project and he just strolled right in. He commanded her entire attention and no matter what she thought about he crawled in threw the framework.

Jade sat on the spinning chair in front of Tori's desk and span around and around. As she spun the colors in the room blended together and Jade sniffed tears coming into her eyes. It was just starting to settle in that she and Beck were over. No, NO! She loved Beck she couldn't lose Beck she couldn't. What would she do? Who else would take her? Jade knew she was a handful she was crazy, she was possessive she was, she was too much to handle. Oh God she needed to call Beck she needed to get him back. She stood from the chair and was displeased when nausea and dizziness set in. Jade laid on the floor waiting for the room to stop spinning when Tori walked in.

"Jade why are you on the floor?" Tori said returning with two cartons of ice cream and two spoons.

"I have to call him Tori," Jade said. "I miss him like crazy and he's the only guy alive who will take me."

"Jade no he isn't," Tori said sitting down beside the goth and resting her head on her own weaved together fingers.

"Who else would take me then?" Jade asked. It ended up being to the open air because Tori didn't know an answer off of her head. Jade couldn't think of anything either, nothing except Beck. Jade would never find anyone else who would have her. This was the end of any relationship she could ever have.

#

**AN: I know it's been forever since I've updated this but please review I hope you like it!**


	4. Thinking Of You

Thinking Of You

Beck ran in and out of Jade's dreams. His smile bouncing around underneath her eyelids, his laugh rang in her ears, his voice tickled her consciousness. "Jade! Jade!" his voice screamed at her and when her eyes snapped open her vision tricked her and his face was there.

His hands were tight on her shoulders, his fingers dug into her skin. His eyes were panicked and his brow was wet with sweat. Jade blinked about 600 times before she accepted that Beck was honestly in front of her. He sighed and pulled her close "you scared me."

"You we we broke up," Jade stuttered.

"I know but Tori said you were screaming and trashing in your sleep and she didn't know how to make you stop. She only called me when she didn't see any other way," he sat on the edge of the bed. "I was worried," he stroked her hair.

Jade looked up petrified he was everything she ever wanted. Right here in front of her stood the guy she always pictured walking down the isle to.

"And now you can leave," Tori said removing Beck from the bed.

"No! No," Jade said grabbing Beck's leg and almost being dragged off the bed. "I want him to stay. Tori I _need_ him to stay," Jade clutched Beck's leg as he was drug from the house.

"Jade he _cheated_ on you! You can't be weak," Tori said continuing to drag Beck.

"She always has the nightmare again if I leave her alone," Beck said bending down and stroking Jade's cheek.

"Jade no," Tori whined as Jade allowed Beck to scoop her into his arms.

"Tori I thought you wanted Jade to be happy?" Beck glared.

"I do but she doesn't need you. You hurt her really badly and never even planned on telling her. Plus you can't even stay here," Tori said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll take her back to my RV then. She'll feel at home there," Beck kissed her forehead and went to leave Tori's room.

Tori huffed "stay in the guest room. I'll explain to my parents what's going on." Tori reluctantly exited the room and Beck looked down where Jade clung to him in his arms. He left Tori's room and went down to the guest room which was at the end of the bottom floor hall.

Jade whimpered a bit as he set her down on the bed. Her eyes snapped open and instantly she calmed seeing Beck still standing there. He stripped his shirt and jeans and slid beneath the covers with her. She grabbed onto his waist and pulled herself closer to Beck. Her head rested on Beck's chest and her eyes closed peacefully. His hand rested on the small of her back and traced circles of figures that would never be drawn again. He kissed her forehead and for tonight on the midnight of a nightmare that Jade didn't have they were normal again.

#

**AN: This isn't my usual writing style but I hope you liked it sorry updates took so long my laptop broke so now I use my mom's. Please review.**


	5. Making Up

Making Up

Jade's eyes cracked open slowly and her hand gripped soft skin. She looked up from the firm muscles she rested on and saw Beck's glowing face. She swallowed hard, he had cheated on her. It was an awful horrible thing, but she still loved him.

She traced her fingers over the contours of his chest. He made her unbelievably happy. He understood her and really no one else did. She smiled to herself and kissed his chest slowly hoping to have him wake up with a smile on his face. He did stir a bit and finally his eyes opened and when he saw her he smiled.

"Hello there," he smiled kissing her head.

"Morning, thanks for coming last night," she said softly.

"I'll always be here for you," he said wrapping his arm tightly around her.

"I know, and I believe you, which is why I've done some thinking and I've come to a conclusion." Beck looked down at her listening "and my conclusion was that I don't think I'm ready to let you go."

"Really?" Beck asked stroking her cheek.

"Ya really," Jade said climbing on top of him and giving him an eskimo kiss.

Beck grabbed her waist and kept her close "I'm so glad that you think that Jade," Beck kissed her. "I never want to lose you, never again. I promise I won't ever hurt you ever again."

"I'll hold you to that," Jade said as he craned his neck up to kiss her. She kissed him back her fingers going into his hair.

The door creaked open "breakfast is re- What are you doing?" Tori screamed.

Beck was the one to pull away at Tori's entrance "kissing," he said like a child in trouble.

"You need to get out now," she glared.

"No I'm keeping him," Jade said definitely.

"Jade you don't need him," Tori said trying to empower her new found friend.

"Look you did the friend thing now keep doing the friend thing and let me be happy." Jade snapped at Tori and Tori seemed shocked.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry," Tori said.

Jade sent Tori a soft very unJade smile "thank you."

#

**AN: ok so that's it. It turned out to be a mini series but I hope you liked it. Please review one last time :)**


End file.
